Nekomimi Juliet
by nyankannon
Summary: ja bueno pues...es algo así: Noodle y 2D tienen problemas para estar a solas gracias a Murdoc y cansada de esto, Noodle busca una forma de burlar al bajista /
1. El plan

**Amm... bueno pues este es mi primer fic de Gorillaz, el primer fic ke publico, el primero que termino xD y (un poco más adelante)mi primer leemon / así ke bueno pues, haber ke les parece. **

* * *

><p><em>No sabía cómo pero había pasado. Se había enamorado de 2D, su compañero, su mejor amigo.<em>

_Tras muchos intentos, había logrado confesarse, sólo para llevarse la mayor sorpresa de su vida, algo que no esperaba pero que en el fondo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas: ¡él la correspondía!_

_A los ojos de sus compañeros, ellos dos se habían vuelto tan misteriosamente cercanos y el instinto paterno sobreprotector y psicótico de Murdoc, comenzó a provocar una persecución sobre el vocalista, siendo amenazado y golpeado cada vez más frecuentemente por el obsesivo bajista. Aún así, todo se había mantenido en secreto, Murdoc no tenía nada más que sospechas y ninguna razón aparente para reprender a 2D, mientras Russel…bueno, a él nadie lo engañaba, lo sabía todo, se había dado cuenta pero lo aceptaba por completo, le daba gusto por ambos y se reía de Murdoc a sus espaldas._

_Cada vez que Noodle sostenía una conversación alegre con el vocalista, Murdoc aparecía de quien sabe donde interrumpiéndolos; cuando miraban juntos televisión y Noodle recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de 2D, el satanista iba y se sentaba en medio de los dos. Si sus manos llegaban a tocarse mientras caminaban, el bajista saltaba sobre el chico y lo golpeaba "sólo porque tenía ganas"._

_2D nunca se quejaba, a veces trataba de excusar a Murdoc frente a la chica, pero ella simplemente se estaba cansando de tener que estarse ocultando y no poder estar tranquila con 2D porque siempre aparecía el otro haciendo cualquier cosa con tal de que no pudieran estar juntos._

_Un día Noodle buscaba al vocalista por todos los pasillos de Kong Studios, solo para encontrarse con Murdoc en el lobby completamente feliz de explicarle que había encargado al pobre de 2D comprarle algunas cosas al otro lado de la ciudad, que lo había mandado caminando a un lugar que no conocía y por último lo había amenazado con golpearlo hasta la muerte si no regresaba con todo lo que le había pedido._

_La guitarrista, enojada y preocupada había ido a buscar a Stu-Pot, encontrándolo perdido como un niño pequeño y con una lista de cosas que ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que existieran._

_Sin embargo, la princesa se cansó por completo una tarde en la que simplemente quería jugar videojuegos con el peliazul y había decidido ir a buscarlo a su habitación, a penas había puesto un pie en el carpark cuando el satanista saltó de su Winniebago y se plantó frente a ella con un interrogatorio completo sobre el motivo por el cuál "tenía" que buscar a 2D en su cuarto. Completamente furiosa y cansada de responder preguntas tontas –que en un principio ni siquiera necesitaba responder- había regresado a su habitación sin haber conseguido su objetivo, dejando a Murdoc gritando todas las blasfemias que conformaban su vocabulario._

Se dejó caer sobre su cama boca abajo y suspiró fuertemente. Levantó la cabeza un segundo después, para asegurarse de haber puesto seguro a la puerta, no quería que si Murdoc venía detrás de ella, entrara y continuara con sus tonterías; así por lo menos lo mantendría unos metros lejos, tal vez él se pusiera a gritar desde afuera pero si encendía a Shaun podría ignorarlo. Suspiró otra vez y rodó sobre su cama hasta quedar boca arriba.

-En serio, ¿por qué tiene que ponerse así?- susurró.- No puedo creer que incluso me impida ir a su habitación… 2D-san, quiero verte…quiero estar contigo…-se quedó con la mirada perdida en el techo y sintió un repentino calor en el vientre, acercó su mano instintivamente y rozó el dobladillo de su camiseta con finos dedos. Sacudió la cabeza.- No…necesito una ducha…

Se levantó de un brinco y entró en el baño de su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Abrió las llaves de agua esperando a que saliera caliente mientras se desnudaba. Una vez bajo el chorro de agua simplemente se quedó parada dejando el agua correr.

-_"No puede ser… ¿es que a Murdoc-san no le entra en la cabeza que ya no soy una niña? ¡Tengo 19, maldita sea! Me deja fumar y beber con él, pero no puedo estar con 2D-san sólo porque él le odia por razones que nunca voy a entender. En serio, lo quiero como a un padre y todo eso pero esto ya es demasiado. Tengo 19 años…y aún soy virgen…que mierda…"_- alzó sus manos y las miró un segundo, luego miró su cuerpo.- _"¿Por qué…? ¿De verdad 2D-san es tan lento…? A pesar de que me le he insinuado…jamás me ha tocado. Nunca pasa de un beso corto y por si fuera poco siempre se sonroja. Admito que es muy tierno de su parte pero aún así… ¿Será que no le gusto lo suficiente…?"_- se entristeció ante ese pensamiento.- 2D-san…- susurró suavemente mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos.

Luego sus dedos se dirigieron a uno de los rosados pezones, acariciando con suavidad. Soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras su otra mano bajaba por su estómago hasta su entrepierna húmeda, lentamente tocando su clítoris con sus dedos, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Repitió el nombre del chico mientras dirigía uno de sus dedos a su palpitante entrada. Su cuerpo se tensó al tener dos dedos dentro de ella y comenzó a moverlos, primero lento, yendo cada vez más rápido, hasta sentir el placer recorrer su cuerpo entero.

-¡Ahh…2D-san!- gimoteó con la respiración entrecortada, sacando los dedos de su vagina y miró unos segundos el líquido que los cubría.- De nuevo…lo hice de nuevo…-susurró.-Tengo que encontrar una forma de verte, 2D-san…- dijo casi en un sollozo.

Una vez fuera de la ducha, seca y vestida, Noodle daba vueltas en su habitación pensando en una forma de poder llegar hasta el cuarto del vocalista sin que Murdoc se diese cuenta, nada lo suficientemente convincente se le ocurría, sabía que engañar al hombre que había conseguido burlarse incluso de demonios no iba a ser algo fácil, necesitaba un plan muy bien elaborado, algo que no levantara sospechas. Lentamente comenzó a tejer una red de artimañas que sólo una persona verdaderamente desesperada lograría.

-¡Sí, eso podría funcionar!- festejó.- Ya estuve en una situación parecida una vez así que… ¿por qué no? Murdoc no me deja otra opción. Pero necesitaré algunas cosas…-se giró hacia su cama buscando su móvil para mirar la hora: 5:30.- Todavía no es muy tarde.

Tras esto salió casi corriendo, afortunadamente no se encontró a nadie por los pasillos y pudo salir de Kong Studios sin ningún problema. Si se apresuraba llegaría a tiempo para la cena y si tenía mucha suerte, nadie notaría que había salido por un par de horas.

Con un par de bolsas pequeñas y una nota, Noodle regresó a Kong Studios escurriéndose entre los pasillos tratando de no ser vista por ninguno de los otros habitantes. Una vez a salvo en su habitación, dio un respiro y rogó porque nadie hubiera notado su ausencia. Dejó las bolsas sobre la cama y escondió la nota en lo más profundo de uno de sus cajones para evitar que por cualquier motivo alguien la encontrara.

-Bien, no han cenado aún así que cuando estén todos en el comedor, les preguntaré qué harán mañana para estar segura de que 2D-san estará aquí, asegurarme de que Murdoc-san sepa que yo saldré todo el día y saber qué hará Russel-san sólo por precaución.

Llamaron a su puerta y el sonido la sobresalto tanto que casi deja escapar un grito pero pudo conservar la calma y con la expresión más neutral que pudo conseguir, abrió.

-¿Qué pasa, Russel-san?

-Ya preparé la cena, Noods. ¿Vienes?

-¡Claro!- dijo sonriente y salió de su habitación a prisa para poder cerrar la puerta y evitar que Russel viera las bolsas sobre la cama.

En la cocina ya estaban Murdoc y 2D en silencio. El primero se entretenía con el humo de su cigarrillo mientras que el otro sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos, gesto habitual de cuando el dolor de cabeza lo aquejaba. Noodle se sentó junto al peliazul esperando a que Russel les sirviera sus platos.

-¿Qué pasa, 2D-san, tu migraña regresó?

-Sí…

-¿Y tus pastillas; por qué no te las has tomado?- continuó preguntando preocupada.

-No sé dónde las he dejado.

-¿Eh, en serio?- dijo esta vez mirando a Murdoc acusadoramente, quien sólo soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros haciéndose el desentendido.

-Sí, tal vez se me terminaron y no recordé ir a comprar más.- Noodle se sintió mal por 2D, de haber sabido, hubiera pasado a comprar algunas pastillas de regreso a casa.- Lo siento, Russ, no me siento bien, mejor me iré a dormir, mañana temprano iré a comprar mis pastillas.- se disculpó poniéndose de pie.

-Está bien, D. No te preocupes. Que descanses.

-Gracias. Buenas noches, Noods.- se giró hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente, costumbre adquirida desde hacía muco tiempo.

-2D-san, ¿a qué hora te irás mañana?- preguntó algo nerviosa, sabía que si no le preguntaba antes de que se fuera, no tendría otra oportunidad.

-No lo sé, temprano, no creo que el dolor me deje si quiera dormir bien. Tal vez como a las 10:00.

-¿Y regresarás pronto? ¿Tienes pensado salir a algún otro lado?

-No creo tardar más de media hora y…no, no tengo ganas de salir.

-Esta bien, 2D-san, _oiasumin_.

-¡Buenas noches, face-ache!- le gritó Murdoc sospechosamente entusiasta.

-Buenas noches, Muds.- dijo simplemente saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en lo que hará 2D, amor?- preguntó esta vez serio, colocando los codos sobre la mesa mientras Russel repartía platos y se sentaba junto a él.

-Gracias, Russel-san- le sonrió.- Quisiera acompañarlo pero voy a estar ocupada mañana.- Bien, allá iba.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Saldrás mañana?- siguió más relajado, dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla y dando un primer bocado a su plato.

-Aja. Voy a estar fuera todo el día, tal vez no llegue a dormir.- Eso era sólo un aviso, ella no estaba pidiendo permiso, en realidad nunca lo había hecho y eso lo había aprendido nada más y nada menos que de Murdoc.

-¡No me digas! ¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas a estar?- Russel también la miraba interesado.

-Con Rachel, ¿la recuerdan?

Los dos se quedaron pensativos un segundo. Rachel era una chica de su edad que había conocido en una fiesta, era la única "amiga" que Noodle tenía, en realidad nadie sabía que ellas no se llevaban mucho pero Noodle mantenía contacto con ella porque a veces necesitaba ayuda de alguien fuera de Kong Studios, como en esta ocasión. Rachel sería su coartada para ese día.

-Ah, claro. Tu amiga.- recordó Russel.- Sí, sí, la recuerdo. ¿Estarás en su casa entonces?

-Sí, invitó a algunas amigas y me incluyó. Creo que me hará bien salir un poco de aquí, tal vez se haga una pijamada así que me quedaré en su casa.- explicó de lo más tranquila.

-Está bien, pequeña.- le sonrió el baterista.- Pero si prefieres regresar, aunque sea tarde, nos llamas.

-Gracias, Russel-san. ¿Ustedes qué harán mañana?

-Dormir por la tarde, follar por la noche, ¿qué mas?- contestó Murdoc.

-No lo sé. Necesitamos despensa y otras cosas, y quería ir a buscar un pedal nuevo para mi batería. Sí iré mañana, tal vez pase a ver a unos amigos después.

-Está bien, que les vaya bien a los dos. Gracias por la cena, Russel-san.- se levantó y recogió su plato.- ¡Buenas noches!- se despidió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bien. 2D estaría todo el día en casa, Russel saldría, Murdoc estaría dormido (y una vez así, sólo un par de cosas lo desertaban: mujeres y alcohol) y ella tenía una coartada. ¡Todo listo!

* * *

><p><strong>etto... ke tal va? subiré el otro capítulo mañanita con leemon, es un leemon muy suave creo yo, pero pues...espero les guste. =D<strong>


	2. El paquete

**mmm...bueno pues ahh... /**

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, Noodle se despertó ansiosa. Tomó un baño y salió corriendo de Kong Studios sin que nadie lo notara. Decidió tomar un taxi. A penas había terminado de decirle al conductor la dirección, sonó su móvil.<p>

-¿Rachel?

-¡Noodle! ¿Ya vienes para acá?- sonó una voz chillona con un tono de emoción contenida.

-Sí, llegare en unos 15 minutos.

-¡Ok! Aquí ya tengo todo listo. Aún no puedo creer lo que vas a hacer, Noodle, es tan… ¡atrevido!

-Sí, Rachel…bueno, te veo allá.- colgó. Sí, Rachel estaba al tanto de sus planes. Era el precio que había tenido que pagar para que cooperara, pero lo valía.- Todo listo, 2D-san…- susurró.

Cuando el vocalista de la banda se levantó esa mañana, sorprendido por haber podido descansar a pesar del dolor que lo aquejaba cuando se acostó, se dirigió a la cocina en busca del desayuno. No sabía qué hora era pero supo que era tarde al no encontrar a nadie ahí. Se asomó en el refrigerador, seguro de que Russel le había guardado su porción ahí, lo hacía siempre que se quedaba dormido pero a veces Murdoc era más rápido que él y lo dejaba sin desayuno. Regresó a su habitación y se alistó para salir en busca de sus pastillas para la migraña, sólo después se enteró que eran las 11:00, una ora más tarde de lo que le había dicho a Noodle la noche anterior.

Noodle…

Ella ocupó sus pensamientos en el camino hasta la farmacia y de regreso a casa. Desde hacía muchísimo tiempo que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, sin embargo, por miedo a lo que los demás pudieran decir pero sobre todo a lo que ella pudiera pensar, guardó sus sentimientos en una caja fuerte y la arrojó a lo más profundo de su retorcida cabeza. Cuando ella decidió dejarle saber lo que sentía, se había quedado sorprendido y admirado por el valor que ella mostraba y el cual a él le había hecho falta para hacer lo mismo.

Sin palabras, él la correspondió con un beso incrédulo. Aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas, no fue capaz de disimular lo feliz que estaba por saber que ella le quería de la misma forma que él a ella. No todo había ido tan bien pues por miedo a lo que Murdoc pudiera hacerle a él, Noodle prefirió que todo fuera secreto, pero como el bajista era demasiado…"perceptivo", siempre conseguía aparecerse en medio de los dos, así que muy pocas veces tenían momentos a solas y 2D sólo había sido capaz de besarla un par de veces más.

La quería demasiado, y eso mismo le había impedido hasta ahora llegar más lejos. Muchas veces se quedaba atónito ante ciertos gestos de ella, ciertas palabras que utilizaba algunas veces, o algunos roces que él interpretaba como accidentales. "Ella es demasiado inocente", se repetía a sí mismo tras descubrir una sensación de calor bajo sus pantalones.

Había regresado a Kong cuando se dio cuenta. Entró tranquilamente sin sorprenderse del silencio, hasta que escuchó pasos acerándose en su dirección.

-¡Hey, D! Qué bueno que ya regresaste.- le saludó Russel.

-¿Vas de salida, Russ?

-Sí, iré a visitar a unos amigos y luego haré las compras. Iba a dejar una nota en tu puerta.

-¿Una nota?- repitió.

-Sí, es que hace como quince minutos, vinieron a dejarte un paquete.

-¿Un paquete de qué?- preguntó muy extrañado.

-No lo sé pero era algo muy grande. Les pedí que lo llevaran a tu habitación.

-Ah…está bien Russ, gracias. Me pregunto qué podrá ser…

-Ja, nos vemos más tarde, D.- se despidió y se fue.

2D se apresuró a su habitación intrigado por saber la procedencia de aquél misterioso paquete que había llegado en su ausencia. Abrió la puerta y abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Russel había dicho "grande" pero él no se imaginó que sería "así" de grande.

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Es muy grande! ¿Qué podrán haber puesto adentro?- se acercó a la enorme caja en la mitad de su habitación y le dio vueltas.- Es incluso más grande que la caja en la que llegó Noodle…

Pegada a la caja en un lado había una nota que contenía la fecha, la dirección de Kong Studios y su nombre. Sí, el paquete era para él pero no decía quién lo había enviado. Con más curiosidad que antes comenzó a abrir aquélla misteriosa y enorme caja, cuando lo logró sólo una cosa salió de su boca:

-Huh?…

Ahí, entre sabanas blancas y con un pequeño vestido lila de chiffon, hecha un ovillo estaba Noodle completamente dormida. 2D sólo tuvo un segundo para observarla más sorprendido todavía, luego ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¡¿No…Noodle?- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-¡2D-san!- saltó fuera de la caja sobre el incrédulo peliazul, cayendo los dos sobre la cama.- ¡Por fin!

-Noodle… ¿qué significa esto…?

-Vine para poder verte, 2D-san.- Le dedicó una suave sonrisa levantándose para sentarse al lado de él.- Murdoc ahora ni siquiera me deja venir a tu habitación, ayer estaba aburrida y quería jugar videojuegos contigo pero Murdoc me detuvo antes de poder bajar del elevador, ¿no es cruel?

-¿Por qué llevas puesto eso…?- preguntó sin contestarle a ella, mientras señalaba las rejas de gato que levaba puestas en su cabeza.

-¿Estas?-señaló su cabeza.- Pues verás, estuve pensando y decidí que…a partir de hoy yo… ¡seré como tu mascota!- dijo sonriente con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-¿huh…? ¡¿QUÉ?

-¡Mira!- se levantó de la cama, tomó el borde de su pequeño vestido y lo levantó dando una vuelta y dejando al descubierto su ropa interior, tomando por sorpresa a 2D- ¡Incluso conseguí una cola y me metí en la caja! Así me veo como un gatito, ¿qué tal?- preguntó emocionada.

-Noods…no puedo creer que hayas tenido una idea así…- dijo con la cara completamente roja y desviando la mirada.

-¿…no te gusta?- continuó ella con la expresión más inocente de que fe capaz.

-No…no es que no me guste…- explicaba nervioso.- e-ese no es el problema… ¿cómo podría explicártelo…?-entonces su mente comenzó a imaginar la peor de las situaciones que podría presentársele- _"Si Murdoc llega a enterarse de que Noodle es mi mascota…seguro que me matará a golpes… ¡Pero no puedo simplemente dejar pasar esta oportunidad tan…!"- _se detuvo y la miró de arriba a bajo- ¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué debería hacer?- chilló revolviendo su cabello.

-Los siento, 2D-san.- dijo ella tristemente dando unos pasos hacia atrás.- Sólo te metería en problemas, ¿no es así? Tal vez estoy yendo demasiado rápido… Será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto antes de que alguien me encuentre aquí…- continuó con expresión melancólica dirigiéndose a l puerta.

-¿Eh? ¡No, espera, Noodle!- corrió detrás de ella y alcanzó a tomarla de una muñeca. La jaló hasta caer los dos en la cama otra vez, esta vez él sobre ella y la besó tomándola por sorpresa completamente.

Al principio casi habían sólo rosado sus labios pero poco a poco el beso se hizo cada vez más apasionado, sus lenguas se rozaban suavemente entre pequeños gemidos hasta que se separaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos, ella con el rostro iluminado en rojo y él con una expresión que Noodle jamás le había visto y que al principio no supo descifrar.

-Dices que quieres ser mi mascota…-le dijo con la respiración entrecortada-pero la verdad es…que lo que te trajo aquí es que tú…querías seducirme… ¿o no?- su voz sonaba ronca, con un tinte de perversión en la mirada.

-¿Se-seducirte…?- repitió Noodle.- _"Sí, tal vez… ¡pero nunca podría admitirlo!"_ – se le coloreó aún más el rostro.

2D volvió a besarla casi con desesperación al sentir arder su entrepierna. Su mano izquierda comenzó a descender por el costado de la cintura de ella hasta alcanzar el final de su vestido, rozando su muslo y abriéndose paso lentamente bajo su ropa interior hasta su intimidad palpitante.

-Está húmedo aquí abajo…-le susurró cerca del oído mientras ella gemía suavemente.- Noodle, yo te amo. Si es lo que quieres sólo tienes que decirlo honestamente…- se separó un poco de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.- Dilo…di que quieres que te haga el amor.

-2D-san…-susurró ella, hasta ese momento jamás lo había escuchado decirlo, y tampoco había conocido esa faceta del cantante normalmente tímido.- yo…

-Puedo verlo todo-la interrumpió- si sólo muevo un poco esto.- le decía mientras movía el borde del escote del vestido, dejando al descubierto sus pechos coronados por rosados pezones, ya que no llevaba nada abajo.

Comenzó a lamer y a juguetear con ellos mientras Noodle arqueaba la espalda hacia él y gemía inevitablemente. Un sentimiento de felicidad la invadió, ¡estaba sucediendo! Había deseado tanto que pasara aquello. En un impulso rodeó con sus brazos la cabeza de él y acarició su cabello, de repente sintió de nuevo los dedos de 2D entre sus piernas, esta vez adentrándose en ella lentamente, haciéndola gemir cada vez más fuerte.

-Se siete bien, Noodle…- le dijo cerca de sus labios, recorriendo sus piernas mientras le quitaba las braguitas que llevaba.

-Ah…2D-san…-suspiró difícilmente. Aquello era diferente de cuando ella lo hacía, se sentía mucho mejor.- Más, 2D-san…_onegai_…-pidió aún sin recuperar el aliento.

Tan rápido como pudo, el peliazul se separó de Noodle mientras se levantaba de la cama para deshacerse de toda su ropa, quedando completamente expuesto a la mirada hambrienta de la guitarrista quien se levantó y le besó de nuevo con desesperación incontenible. 2D la llevó de nuevo a la cama y la miró serio.

-Dime que lo haga…- le repitió, separando despacio sus piernas y colocándose entre ellas, dejando su miembro a un centímetro de la entrada de su vagina.

-Por favor, 2D-san…-las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, le daba demasiada pena decirlo en voz alta a pesar de que era lo que más deseaba.- Por favor… ha-ha…hazme…hazme el amor…-dijo en un susurro, pero eso él le bastaba.

Depositó un beso suave introduciéndose en ella lentamente, mientras Noodle gemía entre el beso. Era una sensación de dolor y placer mezclados. Mientras ella se acostumbraba a la intromisión, él disfrutaba de la sensación húmeda y tibia de sus adentros. Sintió el placer recorrerle todo el cuerpo y lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, mientras cada sensación se convertía en golpes de electricidad en ambos cuerpos.

La habitación fue inundada por los gemidos de los dos, sus nombres se escuchaban entre susurros en los labios del otro. El sonido de sus pieles rozándose los excitaba cada vez más. Cada estocada se volvía más ansiosa que la anterior y sus manos recorrían cada parte del cuerpo del otro. 2D besó ansioso su cuello mientras ella se tensaba debajo de él, Noodle enredando sus piernas en la cintura del peliazul al sentir el placer crecer cada vez más, hasta que su orgasmo la golpeó repentinamente provocando contracciones en su interior, las que hicieron que el aumentara su ritmo frenéticamente hasta derramarse dentro de ella por completo.

Respiraron agitados y bañados en sudor, él siguió besando su cuello lentamente, y luego dejó su cabeza sobre su pecho sintiendo cómo subía y bajaba con su respiración, escuchando el acelerado latido de su corazón hasta que se normalizó, mientras Noodle jugaba con su cabello.

-2D-san…te amo…- susurró sin ser escuchada.

-¿Qué?- levantó su cabeza y se acercó a su rostro.- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Ya lo dije…- se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.- No me hagas repetirlo.

-Pero es que no he escuchado, estaba distraído…- insistió con un puchero. Entonces Noodle giró sobre él y le volvió a mirar.

-Que te amo, 2D-san…y ni siquiera Murdoc me va a impedir estar contigo.- sonrió.

-Eres una linda mascota, Noods.- y se estiró para alcanzar su frente y besarla.

_Noodle había pasado toda la noche con 2D y se habían quedado dormidos abrazados el uno al otro, hasta que a lo lejos escuchó sonar su móvil. Perezosamente y con mucho cuidado de no despertar al peliazul, se levantó y buscó el aparato que se había encargado de no olvidar. El sonido le indicaba que era hora de irse, salir de Kong Studios para luego regresar y hacer de cuenta que no había pasado absolutamente nada. Revolvió las sábanas blancas de la caja en la que había llegado, buscando su ropa para vestirse a toda prisa y completamente nerviosa salió corriendo sin que el chico dormido se enterara de nada. _

_Como aún era temprano, nadie había despertado cuando Noodle fingió regresar de casa de Rachel, así que simplemente se dirigió a su habitación mientras los recuerdos d la noche anterior invadían sus pensamientos por completo. Se dejó caer en su cama y durmió un par de horas más. Cuando se desertó eran cerca de las 12:00, se dirigió a la cocina donde sorpresivamente se encontró con Murdoc pero esto no la sacó del estado de felicidad y embelesamiento en el que se encontraba._

-Vaya, amor, has dormido mucho. –mencionó levantando una ceja con una mirada inquisidora.

-Buenos días, Murdoc-san…-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y sin mirarlo, mientras buscaba algo de comida en el refrigerador.- Es que nos desvelamos anoche…

-Sí, me imagino. ¿Desde a qué ora llegaste, cariño? No te escuché llegar.

-Ah…no lo sé –contestó mientras se servía un baso de jugo-, tal vez como a las 8:00…

-Ya veo. ¿Sabes qué es extraño? Que 2D no se haya levantado aún. No ha salido de su cuarto desde ayer y escuché algunos ruidos extraños anoche.- Le mencionó suspicaz intentando encontrar algo extraño en su reacción pero ella parecía no escucharle.

-Ah, sí…que bien…estaré en mi cuarto descansando…-evidentemente no había prestado atención, estaba demasiado ocupada recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Murdoc comenzó a gritar para que ella le prestara atención pero sus exclamaciones no llegaban a los oídos de Noodle.

-_¡Ah! ¿Qué tal un disfraz de conejita para la próxima? Me pregunto si eso le gustará a 2D-san…_

-… ¡Maldita sea, Noodle! ¡Contesta lo que te pregunto, con un carajo! …- seguía gritando Murdoc a sus espaldas.

-2D-san…

* * *

><p><strong>ya, bueno pues amm... me base en un Doujin Hentai ke tiene el mismo nombre pero es de Code Geass y pues...creo ke eso es todo. n_n<strong>


End file.
